Fanon writing challenge
Encountering Quan is a one-shot fanon written by , for 's fanon writing challenge. Its main concept is of a person who comes to the Jasmine Dragon and somehow cheats some peasants with Mai, as per Natsu11's prompt. Plot The hundred years war had just ended a month ago, when Avatar Aang removed Phoenix King Ozai's firebending powers. Team Avatar had come to Ba Sing Se two weeks before, rejoicing their win and resting after all they had done. "Man... I am so tired... Some tea would help to refresh..." Came a voice from the entrance of the Jasmine Dragon, a voice that clearly told that the person who spoke was fatigued. Jasmine Dragon was very useful for such people, as its tea was very refreshing. Iroh, who had gone to brew tea for the Earth King, yet again, had trained his nephew in the "art" of making tea. The person sat on a table, when he saw the waiter coming to take the order. "I would like," he said, "jasmine tea. I really like it." "Sure." Came the reply. Realising that he had heard that voice before, the customer almost jumped, and his eyes widened. "FIRE LORD ZUKO?! OH. MY. GOSH." He almost shouted. His statement caused Zuko to turn around. If someone was in the restaurant at that time, Quan would have surely got all the attention, but thanks to the fact that no one was there except the two. "My goodness. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Quan, I own a shop nearby. I just felt to refresh myself after a tough work, when I saw you," he explained. Before Zuko could open his mouth to reply, a female figure appeared. "Got a new friend, Zuko?" It was Mai's voice, who had gone with Toph and Katara to the Fancy Lady Day Spa. "Hey, Mai! Are Toph and Katara there?" "Naw, I was too bored. I came faster." Quan interrupted the conversation, "Did I hear "Mai"? Are you..." "The Fire Lord's girlfriend and Azula's former acquaintance? If that was the question, then, yes," answered Mai, before the enquirer could finish his question. Zuko chuckled, blushing a bit, as he was bringing the tea for Quan. "Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Replied Quan. He was interrupted by Zuko, bringing the tea he had ordered. "Oooh, here comes the tea..." Suddenly, some candles in a corner of the restaurant sparked thrice, indicating that it was 3 pm. "Aw, I've to go meet Aang. He said he had something to discuss with me at 3 pm. Mai, could you handle the restaurant with some of the things I have taught you? And bye," said Zuko, while removing his apron. "Sure, Zuko, bye" came the reply from Mai. Zuko rushed out, and in 20 seconds, he was gone. Quan broke the silence. "Well, Mai, if I can call you that, would you like to talk about something...? I am bored... and would like to talk..." The reply came rapidly. "Sure... if there is nothing else to do..." "Well... got any topic?" Said Quan, while sipping his tea. "Meh... we'll just talk, some topic will just come up." "I guess..." Came the reply. Just as Mai finished her statement, 3 peasants, probably from the Lower Ring. They seemed to be weary, and as many people did, they probably wanted some tea to refresh themselves. "Hey, Mai, well, I am bored, so... I was thinking... why not just play with our customers...?" Asked Quan. Before Mai could reply, he said, "You just go to the workers' area." Quan got up to ask their customers about their orders. "May I ask your orders, please?" "We three would like jasmine tea," answered one of the three men. And came the reply. "Sure, sir." He rushed to the workers' area, and whispered to Mai, "I was thinking, why not give them water with just some of the ingredients that make it look like jasmine tea? We could say that it is jasmine tea with some new ingredients." "Whoa, whoa, that sounds so fun! Lemme join!" Told Mai, almost loud enough for the customers to hear. "Sssssh, we have to talk in a low voice. Now, you make the so-called tea, and I'll do the rest," smirked Quan. Mai immediately began brewing the so-called tea, and finished in about 3 minutes. Quan, seeing this, poured it into three glasses, and went to serve it. One of the persons, after taking a small sip, exclaimed, "hey! This doesn't taste and look like normal jasmine tea!" Another person nodded in agreement to the person who had complained. "Actually, this is a new type of jasmine tea, that has some new ingredients that changes the taste and colour. If you compare it with the normal jasmine tea, sir, you will find this version of it quite better in all ways," said Quan, barely able to control his laughter. Even Mai laughed from the workers' area, but was able to control her laughter. "That's great! Now that I do think about it, this version is so much better!" One of them said. Mai and Quan watched, as the three customers quickly finished drinking their tea, and left, praising the restaurant. As they left, both the "workers" of the restaurant fell into deep laughter, and both were unable to control it. "Waaw, I never thought they would fall for the joke! Maaaan!" Said Quan, still laughing a bit. Mai replied, "I know, right! Seriously!" Half an hour later, Zuko returned after his discussion with Aang. He saw Quan chatting with Mai. "Looks like you have got a new friend, Mai," said Zuko, chuckling. "What were you both doing?" "Nothing much," said Quan, causing Zuko and Mai to turn to his direction. "Just cheated some peasants out of a small fortune with Mai at the Jasmine Dragon because I like jasmine tea, half an hour ago." "What?" Said Zuko, raising his eyebrows. Trivia * Yes, Quan's name and appearance are based of Quon. * The line, "We will just talk, some topic might just come up," is a line Natsu11 often tells. * Natsu11 intended to make this comedic, but, as you can see, he failed to do so. * When Natsu11 started writing, he thought that it will be longer. However, as he continued writing, he realised that it would turn out to be shorter than he had imagined. * Natsu11 enjoyed writing Mai's character. * As this is Natsu11's first published fanon chapter, he is not very sure if he will get positive responses. Category:Samples